Miraculous Ladybug: Halloween Special
by Nightmaredragon12
Summary: Marinette is out, trick or treating with her friends, but what happens when a new villain is on, the loose, read the story and, find out for yourself!
1. Part 1

It was a Tuesday afternoon after school was out in Paris, France, and the sun was starting to set, and Marinette was in her bedroom smiling with anticipation as she was finishing up her Ladybug costume for Halloween.

She had made her own costume for Halloween, but it had plastic Ladybug wings on it that way she could still keep her superhero identity a secret without anyone suspecting that she was Ladybug.

Meanwhile, Adrien was at his house, and he had also made his own cat costume for Halloween.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Plagg, who was his miraculous, asked Adrien as he yawns at him.

"Since, when do you care, and besides this way, I can still keep my identity a secret without anyone suspecting that I'm Cat Noir, besides what could go wrong?" Adrien asked Plagg as he puts his Halloween costume on.

* * *

"Whatever, dude, it's your funeral," Plagg said yawning as he looked at Adrien.

"Just get in my pocket, and let's go," Adrien said annoyed as he looks at Plagg.

Plagg went into his pocket, and with that Adrien headed towards the door, but before he went out he told his father that he was heading out for Halloween, and his father Gabriel Agreste nodded, but then he told Adrien to be back before midnight, and with that Adrien left the mansion leaving Gabriel in the mansion all alone and by himself.

However, Gabriel seemed to smirk as soon as Adrien had left.

Soon, it will all be worth it, Gabriel thought as he looked at a picture of Adrien's mom that was inside a locket as he took it out from his pocket.

* * *

Soon, it will all be over, Gabriel thought as he closed the locket, and then he places it back into his pocket.

Time to get to work Gabriel thought, and with that Gabriel disappears into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Marinette had just finished changing into her Halloween costume, when suddenly a knock came from the door.

Tikki, who was her miraculous quickly hid in a polka dotted bag that Marinette had made to go along with her Halloween costume, and then Marinette opens the door to see her best friend Alya, and she was wearing a butterfly costume.

"Wow, nice costume Marinette, you almost look exactly like Ladybug," Alya said complimenting Marinette on her Halloween costume.

* * *

However, Marinette immediately gets nervous as she said, "What, don't be silly Alya, I'm not Ladybug, let's just go trick or treating," Marinette said to Alya nervously.

"Alright, but don't you think that we're a little old for trick or treating?" Alya asked Marinette as they head out the door together and Marinette carries her polka dotted bag with her, and then she looked at Alya as she said, "Yes, but you're never too old for Candy!" Marinette said laughing with Alya, and Alya nods agreeing with her.

Yes, indeed, it was, Halloween night, in the streets of Paris, France, and everyone was out, trick or treating, and having a good time.

However, meanwhile, in a small apartment building, a young teenage boy named Raven had just finished putting on his grim reaper costume.

Raven went to the same school as Marinette and Adrien did.

* * *

However, he had just moved to Paris a few weeks ago with his mom, so he didn't have many friends.

Raven had a tanned white skin tone, with short black hair, his eyes were an electric blue, and he was wearing a black cloak that he had made himself, along with black spiky boots on his feet, and finally, he was holding a real scythe in his right hand.

Raven was excited to go out trick or treating on his first Halloween in Paris, so he gets his bag that people can put candy into, and then he heads for the door of his apartment ready to go trick or treating.

However, just as Raven was about to open the door of the apartment, his mother interrupts him telling him that he hasn't done his homework and that until he gets his homework done he's not allowed to go trick or treating.

"Mom, it's our first Halloween in Paris, and I was so busy making this costume that I forgot all about doing my homework, and I'll, do it when I get back," Raven began trying to reason with his mother to no avail.

* * *

"I'm sorry Raven, but your education comes first," his mom said explaining this to Raven.

However, Raven starts to get mad disagreeing with his mother, and an argument starts up between the two of them.

"You don't even understand mom, it's our first Halloween in Paris, and all you can think about, is how important my education is?" Raven asked as he started arguing with his mother.

"I don't like your tone mister, and as punishment for talking back, at me, you're grounded," His mother said ending the argument.

"That's not fair though, and I hope you're happy that you just ruined Halloween for me!" Raven said shouting angry at his mother.

* * *

"That's enough, now go to your room!" his mother shouted commanding him to go to his room.

"Fine," Raven said storming off to his room.

When he got to his room, Raven laid, down, on his bed still holding his scythe, and then he started crying as he said, "Now, I wish that I really was the Grim Reaper that way, I could get revenge on my mom, and ruin Halloween for her, and it's just not fair!" Raven said as he started to cry.

However, little did Raven know that his wish was about to come true.

Meanwhile, in an observatory, a large window with a butterfly design on it opens up, and Hawk Moth is revealed to be inside the observatory.

* * *

Hawk Moth senses Raven's negative emotions, and then he smiles evilly as he said, "The poor little soul left out of the Halloween fun, whatever is he to do, perhaps a little persuasion will make this my greatest pawn, yet," Hawk Moth said chuckling evilly.

Hawk Moth then caught one of the many white butterflies flying freely around the observatory, and then he uses his powers to transform the little butterfly into an Akuma.

"Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize him!" Hawk Moth shouted commanding the Akuma to go find Raven so that he can corrupt him.

The Akuma flies out of his hand, and out the window starting to make its way towards Raven's house.

Meanwhile, Raven was still crying in his bedroom, and then he hears his mother coming in saying that she wants to apologize to him.

* * *

However, just as Raven is about to tell her to leave him alone, at that exact moment the Akuma flies in through the bedroom window that was open, and it lands on the scythe that Raven was still holding in his right hand.

Raven then suddenly goes silent, and the area around his eyes darken, and the only thing he can hear now is Hawk Moth speaking to him, and then a purple transparent butterfly mask appears on his face, and then Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"Hello, Reaper, I am, Hawk Moth, and I give, to, you, the powers of a true grim reaper, with these powers not only will you be able to ruin Halloween for your mother, but you can also ruin it for everyone else as well, after all, it's only fair that if you don't get to enjoy Halloween then nobody does, right?" Hawk Moth said telepathically communicating with Raven as he says this to him.

"Yes, it is only fair, Hawk Moth," Raven replied starting to become corrupted by his words.

"Um, Raven, who are you talking to, are you alright?" His mom asked entering the room starting to become concerned for her son, but Raven couldn't hear her, all he could hear was Hawk Moth speaking to him.

* * *

"Excellent, now all I ask in return is for you to bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses, do you understand?" Hawk Moth asked telepathically speaking to, Raven.

"Yes, Hawk Moth," Raven replied agreeing with him.

At that moment Raven becomes akumatized, and his mother gasps in shock and horror, as there is nothing she can do, but watch as her son becomes another one of Hawk Moth's victims.

After the transformation is complete his mother looks at him in horror as she said, "Raven, is that you?" his mother asked fearfully.

However, Raven chuckled evilly as he said, "I am, Reaper, and I am going to ruin Halloween for everyone, starting with you!" Raven now known as Reaper replied chuckling a very cold and dark evil laugh as he attacks his mother with his scythe, which has now become his weapon, and his mother screams in horror as the screen fades too black.

* * *

Tell me what you think so far in the comments section below, and let me know if you want me to continue this story in the comments section below!


	2. Part 2

Meanwhile, Marinette was out trick or treating with her best friend Alya, and they were having a good time.

Suddenly, as they were, trick or treating they ran into Adrien, and Marinette immediately started to act nervous around Adrien.

"Oh hey, Adrien, funny running into you here," Marinette said nervously.

Alya shook her head as she pulled Marinette to the side saying, "Could you give us a moment please Adrien," Alya asked as she pulled Marinette to the side wanting to talk with her alone.

Adrian just shrugged his shoulders, and with that, he waited as the two girls were talking in private about something.

* * *

"Really Marinette, you have had a crush on this boy ever since our first day of high school here, now what exactly is it about Adrien that you can't act normal around him?" Alya whispers as she asks Marinette this shaking her head at her.

"I don't know Alya, it's just that Adrien is so perfect, and I'm so well you know," Marinette replied as she glances at Alya.

Alya just shook her head looking at Marinette as she said, "Look girl, you have been acting weird around this boy for far too long, now just go over to him, and ask him if he wants to go trick or treating with us," Alya said urging Marinette to ask Adrien if he wants to go trick or treating with them.

Now, at first, Marinette was hesitant to ask Adrien if he wanted to go trick or treating with them.

However, Alya tried to encourage her by giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

Well, here goes nothing, Marinette thought as she walked up nervously to Adrien.

However, just as Marinette was about to ask Adrien if he wanted to go trick or treating with them, the moment is suddenly interrupted by the sounds of screaming citizens running away from something.

Suddenly, a dark figure is seen hovering above the ground, and it appears as though this figure is the reason that everyone is screaming and running away in fear.

The figure appeared to have very pale skin, their skin was as white as a piece of a paper was, and the figure's skin was so thin that you could almost see the bones in their body, their eyes appeared to be vacant and there was no sign of any pupils in them, their eyes were white and their eyes were glowing giving off an eerie feeling to them.

The figure appeared to be holding a deadly looking scythe in their right hand, and finally, the figure was wearing a cloak that was as black as night with the hood of the cloak over their head so they couldn't see their face they could just see their eyes because they were glowing so bright.

* * *

The figure seemed to take a long dramatic pause before finally saying, "I am, Reaper, and Halloween is over forever!" the figure shouted announcing their name to the public in a male voice letting out a very dark and eerie laugh while doing so.

Saved by the Akuma Marinette thought.

However, Marinette quickly realizes how serious the situation is, and then she takes off looking for a safe distance to transform into Ladybug.

"Where do you think you're going, you still need to talk to Adrien," Alya said stopping Marinette only to realize that Adrien had simply vanished into thin air.

"Oh well, I guess he left, and I have to use the restroom, so I'll be right back Alya," Marinette said taking off again.

* * *

Alya just shook her head, but then smiled as she thought this will be good for my lady blog, Alya thought, and with that, she went off to go find her cell phone that she had left at home so that she could record what was about to happen, for her lady blog.

As soon as Marinette had gotten to a safe enough, distance, she knew what she had to do.

"Tikki spots on!" Marinette shouts signaling Tikki to activate her transformation into Ladybug.

Tikki disappears into the earrings that Marinette put on activating her transformation into Ladybug.

A red skintight bodysuit covered in black spots and a black collar on it appears on her body, and then a red mask with black spots on it appears on her face, her earrings turn red with black spots on them, the hairpins holding her hair back turn red, and finally her signature yo-yo appears around her hips completing her transformation into Ladybug.

* * *

Once her transformation was complete she went to go deal with Hawk Moth's newest villain.

Meanwhile, Adrien was hiding behind a tree knowing what he had to do.

"Plagg claws out!" Adrien shouts signaling Plagg to activate his transformation into Cat Noir.

Plagg disappears into the ring that Adrien was wearing activating his transformation into Cat Noir.

A black skin-tight suit with metal on it appears on his body, black gloves that have claws and black boots with claws also appear on him, along with a golden bell and a silver belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail, black cat ears appear on his head and a black mask appears on his face, and finally his eyes turn cat-like and they turn into a green-eyed color completing his transformation into Cat Noir.

* * *

Once his transformation was complete he went to join Ladybug in the fight against Hawk Moth's newest villain.

Meanwhile, Hawk Moth's newest villain Reaper was continuing to cause all kinds of havoc in the city.

Suddenly, a purple transparent outline of Hawk Moth's mask appears in front of Reaper as Hawk Moth begins to speak to him.

"Continue causing trouble, it won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!" Hawk Moth said telepathically speaking to Reaper.

The transparent outline of Hawk Moth's mask disappears as Reaper said, "Yes, Hawk Moth," Reaper said continuing to cause havoc in the city.

* * *

Suddenly, Reaper's rain of rampage is interrupted by Ladybug appearing in front of him looking confident as she faces the villain.

Suddenly, Cat Noir appears by Ladybug's side ready to help out.

"Am I late, my lady?" Cat Noir asked as he glances at Ladybug.

"No, for once you're actually on time, Cat Noir," Ladybug said grinning.

Cat Noir grins as he looks at Reaper saying, "Alright, so what do we have here, some kind, of Grim Reaper?" Cat Noir asks chuckling as he looks at Reaper.

* * *

Reaper looked mad as he said, "I am, Reaper, and Halloween is over for you, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Reaper shouts twirling his scythe as he gets ready to fight against Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Already, but tonight was starting out perfect," Cat Noir said chuckling at his own pun.

"Alright, that's enough, Cat Noir, we need to focus," Ladybug said reminding Cat Noir about what their job was.

"Whatever you say, bugaboo," Cat Noir said twirling his staff.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth's mask appears on Reaper once again as he hears Hawk Moth, say, "Get their miraculouses!" Hawk Moth shouts in Reaper's head and Reaper nods, and then the mask disappears once again.

* * *

"Bring it on, grimy," Cat Noir said grinning.

Reaper lunges at Ladybug swinging his scythe, but Cat Noir blocks the attack by using his staff.

"You're very fast for a kitty cat," Reaper said twirling his scythe.

"It's called fast reflexes, or as I like to call them cat reflexes," Cat Noir said grinning as he checks on Ladybug.

"Are you alright, bugaboo?" Cat Noir asked checking on Ladybug.

* * *

"I'm fine Cat Noir, now let's get back to business, we need to figure out where the Akuma is so that I can purify it," Ladybug said reminding Cat Noir, and Cat Noir nods agreeing with her.

Meanwhile, Alya had found her cell phone, and then she went back to record the action that was going on for her lady blog, and she got back just in time to see Ladybug and Cat Noir in the middle of a battle.

Alya cheered with excitement as she started to record the action for her Lady Blog.

"This is Alya, and I'm in the middle of a battle between Ladybug and Cat Noir, and a new supervillain named," Alya began, but then Alya got interrupted as Reaper snuck up behind her, and used his scythe on her.

Alya no! Ladybug thought as she gasped in shock as she watched Alya fall lifeless onto the ground.

* * *

"You, monster," Ladybug shouts at Reaper.

However, Reaper seemed to cackle a very dark and evil laugh as he held what looked like a soul in his hand chanting as he said, "With this purified soul, I summon the dead to end Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Reaper said as he throws the soul into the ground, and to their horror Ladybug and Cat Noir watched as zombies rose from the ground.

Well, this can't be good, Ladybug thought as the screen fades too black.

Let me know what you think so far, and if you have any suggestions for how I can make the story better let me know that too.


	3. Part 3

Reaper laughs as he continues to make his zombie army rise from the ground.

After, Reaper finishes making his zombie army; he then commands the zombies to attack Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Now what, my lady?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug as he glances at the zombie army that, were, heading right towards them.

However, that's when Ladybug noticed that the zombies were walking slowly towards them, and that's when Ladybug gets an idea.

"Cat Noir, these zombies are traveling at two miles per hour, so if we act fast, we can take them," Ladybug said explaining, her idea to Cat Noir.

* * *

"Good thinking my lady, just try not to get bit by any zombies though, or else you will turn into one," Cat Noir said getting ready to beat up some zombies with his bow staff.

"How do you know so much about zombies Cat Noir?" Ladybug asked surprised that Cat Noir knew so much about zombies.

"Well, I've watched enough horror movies to know how zombies work, my lady" Cat Noir replied in response to Ladybug's question.

However, as they were talking the zombies were getting closer and closer to them.

Luckily, Ladybug notices this and then she tells Cat Noir that they need to focus right now and that they will talk, about this later.

* * *

Cat Noir just nods agreeing with her.

So, together Ladybug and Cat Noir get ready to fight the zombies.

Ladybug swings her yo-yo around of the zombie's legs, and then she pulls it making the other zombies that were around the zombie that she had the yo-yo on fall down to, the ground like dominoes.

Meanwhile, Cat Noir uses his bow staff to whack some zombies with it.

Eventually, Ladybug and Cat Noir manage to take out all of the zombies without getting bitten by any of them, but by the time that they had finished fighting off the zombies, Reaper had disappeared.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Ladybug asked looking around.

"I don't know, but we better; find him before he causes any more trouble, my lady," Cat Noir replied smiling at Ladybug.

Ladybug nods agreeing with him and with that they start looking around the streets of Paris for Reaper.

Meanwhile, somewhere near the Eiffel Tower, Reaper glances at his scythe bored as he sits upon a bench that was near, to where the Eiffel Tower is in Paris, France.

Suddenly, Hawk Moth tells Reaper in his head to get the miraculouses or he will take away his powers.

* * *

"Alright, Shesh, I'm on it, Hawk Moth," Reaper said trying to come up with a plan to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's miraculouses.

Suddenly, Reaper gets an idea smirking while doing so.

He then picks up a pumpkin, and then he holds it up as he says, "Headless Horseman; I summon you!" Reaper shouts holding up the pumpkin.

Reaper then creates a green ball of fire in his hand and then he sends it at the pumpkin lighting it up with fire like a jack-o'-lantern.

Suddenly, the pumpkin floats out of his hand, and then just like that, a ghost riding on a horse without the ghost's head appears holding the pumpkin in its hand.

* * *

"Headless Horseman; find Ladybug and Cat Noir, and bring them to me!" Reaper shouts commanding the ghost to find Ladybug and Cat Noir.

The ghost makes the pumpkin in its hand nod as if agreeing with him and with that the ghost takes off on its horse to look for Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were still looking around the streets of Paris for Reaper.

Suddenly, they spotted the Headless Horseman, and they both looked at each other speechless as they glanced at each other while doing so.

"Um, you see the ghost too, right, my lady?" Cat Noir asked Ladybug trying to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

* * *

"Yes, I do, and I think that it wants us to follow it, Cat Noir," Ladybug replied in response to Cat Noir's question.

Ladybug was right because the Headless Horseman was gesturing for them to follow him.

"What if it's a trap though?" Cat Noir asked turning to Ladybug.

"Then we'll be ready," Ladybug replied smiling.

Cat Noir smiled, and then he nods agreeing with her.

* * *

So, Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the Headless Horseman to Reaper.

Meanwhile, Reaper was still sitting on the bench waiting for the Headless Horseman to return with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Suddenly, Reaper sees the Headless Horsemen return, with Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Ladybug, and Cat Noir, what a lovely surprise," Reaper said smirking.

"You can't win Reaper so give up!" Ladybug shouts at Reaper.

* * *

However, Reaper doesn't listen, and then he chuckles as he said, "You can't possibly think that you can defeat me," Reaper said smirking as he turns to face Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Oh, but we can and we indeed too!" Ladybug shouts smiling.

"Bring it on then, Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Reaper shouts smirking.

Suddenly, the battle between Ladybug Cat Noir and Reaper began.

Reaper tries to slash Ladybug with his scythe, but Cat Noir blocks the attack by using his staff, and then he pushes Reaper to the ground.

* * *

Reaper gets up groaning, and that's when Ladybug noticed that Reaper's scythe was black with indigo designs on it.

"Cat Noir that must be where the Akuma is!" Ladybug shouts pointing at Reaper's scythe.

"Good eye, my lady, but how are we going to get it away from him?" Cat Noir asked turning to Ladybug.

Ladybug suddenly gets an idea as she said, "Just keep distracting him, Cat Noir and I'll take care of the rest," Ladybug said getting an idea.

Cat Noir nods agreeing with her, and with that he starts distracting Reaper dodging every attack that Reaper throws at him.

* * *

"Lucky Charm," Ladybug shouts activating her special power and she ends up getting a jack-o'-lantern for her lucky item.

What am I supposed to do with this? Ladybug thought.

Suddenly, Ladybug gets an idea and then she throws the pumpkin at Reaper, and it hits his head causing Reaper to fall to the ground unconscious.

"Nice throw, my lady," Cat Noir said smiling.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, and then she breaks the scythe releasing the Akuma inside it.

* * *

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma time to de-evilize!" Ladybug shouts capturing the Akuma and then she purifies it by using her yo-yo.

"Bye, bye, butterfly," Ladybug said releasing the pure white butterfly.

"Miraculous Ladybug," Ladybug shouts using her powers to return everything back to, normal.

Meanwhile, back at the observatory, Hawk Moth was not happy because once again another one of his supervillains had lost to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"You may have out cheated death this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir, but one day I will have your miraculouses, and then I'll see to it so that death falls upon both of you!" Hawk Moth shouts promising revenge on Ladybug and Cat Noir as usual.

* * *

The rest of the night Marinette and the others enjoy trick or treating, and they even let Raven join them.

This; brings us to the end of our story and have a Happy Halloween everyone.

The End.


End file.
